Never expecting
by misjankuk
Summary: Santana was just going on a dance rehearsal when she fall to the ground. No one knew what is wrong with her and then in the hospital she met her. on -HIATUS-
1. Fall

**Santana was just going on a dance rehearsal when she fall to the ground. No one knew what is wrong with her and then in the hospital she met her. **

I woke up in a strange bed, my head was spinning. What the fuck? I didn´t know what to do. I slowly open my eyes. That was mistake. I saw lights and a lot of people staring at me. In my room were all my crew. Manager Sam, vocalist and best friend Rachel and of course Quin my right hand in everything. Now they noticed me.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Sam told me. I was trying to answer him but it was hopeless.

" Don´t worry we are all here San.'' Who is that? Ouh right Rachel how could I possibly forget her voice?

"Hello Mrs. Lopez, I am doctor Stuart I will take care of you when you will be here. We still don´t know what cause your problems but we are totally working on it, and…."

''Can you calm down little bit? My head is going to explode, and what the fuck are the reporters here? I am thirsty, I want water, come on people!" Let them know that star is here. I really don´t care about some stupid things. Yeah I am thirsty but really, I can wait. The magazines describe me like a rebel with no boundaries and I must act like that. My friends know, I like parties and drinking and kissing... but I am not that primadonna. It´s a show. Show for my fans. I sell records and that´s it.

"How long I must be here, I would be rather at home, in my bed.." And then I saw her, not much but she kept my attention. Huge group of people start screaming and running all doctors went to her. She was bleeding, a lot. And i was scared too. Wanted to stand and help.

"San calm down okay? It´s a car crash or something, it doesn´t matter." Quin really said that?

"How can you say that? It is an innocent girl!" I scream. Don´t know why. Everyone look at me. They didn´t know what to say. They just stare, and I black out again.

When I wake up this time, everybody were gone. They left me here and don´t take me with them. Someone came to the room.

" I see you are awake, that´s a good start." She is not funny at all. ''we already know what´s with you! You have a really strong concussion and we will have you here for a two weeks for observation."Haha that´s funny, I can´t be out for two fucking weeks.

"Hell no! I have got a work to do i can´t just lay here." She doesn´t get it. Not at all.

"You wanna fall on the stage? Or when you will ride a car? That´s not really smart." Great I will be in a stupid hospital. GREAT!

"Where are everyone?" Like you want them here...

''It doesn´t matter, is she okay? That girl who they brought here before?'' I was dreaming about her, and I didn´t see her even properly. I don´t know what is wrong with me. Why do I care?

"She is sleeping now. But I think she will be all right in some time, I can´t tell you more. Now you must rest, your friends left you some magazines and drinks so.." _so get out… _

''Thank you.'' I wish i could ask more and more about that girl...

I am sneaky, So after two days in hospital, I got up from my bed. I have already normal clothes, paparazzi are gone and me? I am going look on that girl. I heard that she is awake and doctor tell me, it´s not properly to go visit her so...I break rules all the time, it´s not a big deal. She is on the same floor like me which is, hm destiny? I don´t know what is wrong with me. Finally I found her and she is sleeping? I came to her closer and she open her eyes. I didn´t expect that she will smile on me, really.

''Hey stranger.'' Omg she is so cute. She has a bad looking scarf on her forehead, but she is smiling like angel, and those eyes, Oh my god, I am drowning.

''Hello, I didn´t want to wake you, I´m so sorry. I should probably go.'' I don´t think she knew me.

''It´s okay, I am sleeping all day so break is good. But who are you? Do we know each other? Because they told me I lost my memory and that´s suck.'' And she is still smiling . I would be mad if someone told me they don´t recognize me but not she. I am best selling singer for past three years, I am after world tour and now I am recording my thrid album. However now, I don´t care about anything. I look into hers eyes and see the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Bullshit. I should go.

" I am sorry I shouldn´t go here.'' And then my world start spinning.

''Please don´t go, I am here all alone, all day and I don´t know anything and this is so hard and my head hurt..." She start crying and then I just went to her touch her hand and sit next to her.

"It´s gonna be okay. By the way I am Santana and we never met before.'' You must smile at her when she looked at you with curiosity in her eyes.

''Nice to meet you Santana, my name is Brittany. What were you doing in my room then?"

_Brittany. _

''I saw you come few days ago, and I was curious if you are okay. My doctor don´t want to say anything to me! Can you believed that?'' She just stare, stare for a few seconds more.

"So curious hm? Well then why are you in the hospital?" You don´t believed when she speaks to you like that. Like you were friends for years. You don´t mind, but one day I´ll must realize that this is just fun, for some minutes or hours or days and you want more and more and more.

''I have something with my head,'' She start laughing.'' Not like that! Don´ make a fun of me." I tried to act hurt but acting is not my strong side.

''I am sorry, but it was funny Sany.'' Sany? She cold me Suny? So beautiful.

We start talking and she was asking non stop. I told her that my friends are too busy. She don´t like it. She said that they should be here with me. And I tell her my favourite colour, and my favourite food. When she asks what I´m doing, I told her that I am a singer. And she just smile. She liked that. I smile back to her. I don´t remember when I laugh like this last. I didn´t told her all truth, but she didn´t ask more. I never liked this someone who I just met.

_My personal angel..._


	2. Forever

**-Hey guys I was wondering that I would be really glad if someone review too, I want to hear your ideas and what you want here. Thank really much for reading and following, favouriting. I am planning this story add every two three days maybe sometimes early sometimes later. **

I was in her room for a few hours but to me, it seems like seconds. I tell her I like walking on the beach, but don´t have time for it. She wanted to know every little detail of my life. I never trust anyone like her so I was talking and talking...

"Santana, what are you doing? You can´t just walk around and bother other patients!" I look up at her and then stand up, ready to go, when...

"Will you come tomorrow too? It was the best damn day for couple of years." And then she smiles, so beautiful smile.

"You don´t remember right?" I was just wondering.

"No but I am shore one way or another, I want you here, with me, if you want too of course." I do _of course I do_ .

"So see you tomorrow then." I smirk at her and walk away. Doctor Stuart was saying something but don´t care. I just spent my afternoon with the best girl I have ever met. Like she could magic or what. I don´t know that, but I know that I have my head full of Brittany.

I couldn´t wait for next day. When I wake up it was the best damn feeling ever. Until I realize that again, in my room is my crew. Everyone, like Rachel, Quinn, Sam, I am always glad to see them but today? No. I have plans.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I must play angry, sick patient. Whatever.

"Nice to see you too, San." Sam was smiling at me, everyone were smiling at me.

"What is funny?" I don´t like inside jokes when they are outside me.

"It´s nothing but doctor said to us about yours yesterdays visit. Look we are glad and happy that you have friends here but careful okay? No one want you to be hurt." What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about? I don´t get it right now."

"Don´t flirt with someone who can use it in hers favour." This time it said Quinn. She was always worried about me and my flirts. This is it different though. This time you feel like a fifteen year old girl with a huge crush on a magazine girl. You don´t know actually anything about her, just her smile and her beautiful eyes and you are okay with that. It´s kind of creepy.

"Don´t worry I am a big girl." You start smiling and can´t stop. You are thinking about her, how is she innocent and soft and all kind´s of cute.

"You really like her don´t you?" Yeah silly.

"What answer is right?" Quinn has always like catches.

"What? Just tell me god!" Maybe not.

"I like her okay? I have a big crush on her and i don´t really know her because of her lost memory..." They all stare at me. Like they were from the stone and can´t move.

"You just admit that you like GIRL, and you knew her barely one day, that´s progress." And here it is, I should expect that.

"Shut up Rachel." They were with you another couple of minutes, talk to you about work and then they leave with a big smiles with promises they will be back soon.

"Be careful with this girl you don´t know anything about her okay honey?" Quinn like every day, in every crush what I had.

"I promise I will be careful." Then she disappear behind the door. I had a few romances with girls, with boys, but okay I must admit with girls is much more fun. Especially with this girl. I don´t know how she doing this! Just smile, then cry, then laugh say nothing but say everything.

She was already awake when you came to hers room. You knock lightly and quietly on the door and enter.

"Hey you. I miss you already." She misses me?

"Hey yourself, I miss you too. So do you know something knew about yourself today?" I smile softly and think about how better she looks against yesterday.

"I like ducks." In the minute she was sad and she has tiers on the edge of hers beautiful eyes.

"I am so sorry please don´t be sad, I won´t ask again, I promise." She told me it´s nothing, it´s just she is sad because nobody is looking for her, and she reminds a ducks. Stupid ducks. "It´s important. It´s part of you, and you are awesome so it´s awesome too." She at first look at me with curiosity in her eyes and then she start laughing.

"You don´t know anything about me and still you think I am awesome? You are so cute San." My heart just melted. How could I think anything else?

"Yeah, you know, if you are not killer or something." She start laughing again and it was best feeling. I made her laugh. I can´t compare any other feelings with this.

"Doctor tells me that you should asks questions and then I can probably remember something again." I was so glad for that. I can talk to her all day, no annoying paparazzi or fans. I like fans don´t think I am that bad, I sign few papers here in hospital too, but when I´m with this girl I don´t want to be with anyone else. I can´t imagine one day without her. I fall for her really hard I guess.

"Okay so my favourite animals are ducks, favourite colour is blue, I really like dancing and I feel like on some kind of alcoholic's session." She is funny.

"Come on, it´s fine, especially when we know so important things about you right now." When I first saw or second when I came to her room, I knew that I will never wanted to leave. My time here unfortunately is ticking. I am excited about singing again yeah, and dancing but I want her there. I will do anything for that.

"Are you always this nice to people Sany?" _Sany._ It seems like a pray from her mouth.

"No, but I like you so I´m nice this time." And I smile, I smile the whole time when I´m with her.

"I like you too." She reach for my hand and cross fingers with mine.


	3. Park

**-I want to say sorry for my spelling mistakes and grammar. I am just learning and get all of my ideas into english story is hard. Thanks really much for understanding and I will try my best to get better and Better.**

Since that day, we have been together always. I wake up in the morning and went to hers room. We had breakfast together, lunch together, dinner together. When a week passed by, I realize that Sam and Quinn visited me just one time, and Rachel didn´t come at all after I told them about Brittany. But in the same time, pretty much I didn´t care.

Today I show up in Brittany´s room and see something unexpected. She was dressed up in normal ordinary clothes, although they weren´t total ordinary. She had jumper with big duck on her back, and skinny jeans, that one was really cool because it show hers perfect legs.

"Hey gorgeous, doctor said that today I can go on a short walk, I was hoppin´ you will join me." In first moment I was really glad and then reality hit me. If I walk out of this building, Brittany will figure this out that I am not an ordinary singer in bars, but a worldwide hit. She remembered something from her past, not everything yet, but it closer then week ago and that scares me. I don´t want to go to real world, I am happy here. With her, all day for myself. No work to do, no screaming and hiding before paparazzi or fans. I kind of don´t miss my life. It´s sad and weird. I met this girl and changed my priorities immediately.

"Where are we going then?" I can´t tell her no. I can´t be without her for couple of minutes not hours! She smiled little devilish on my taste.

"We are going to the park." Hmmm and then it hit me. If I want to be the closest to her as possible I will show her how I like her. Until now it didn´t cross my mind, but it´s a great idea, I hope no one will see us though.

"Let´s go then my lady." I show her with my hand that lady's first. She was all shinning and smiling. When she is happy, I am happy no matter what.

I put on my sunglasses when we leave hospital, they told us that we have two hours and then we must come back because of our health. It was luck they let me go actually.

I say to her that I have a surprise for her when we came to the park. Pretty nice and big, no other people around. No one has a clue who I was. After 5 minutes of little talks, Sam bring me a guitar. He was happy for me. I was going to sing again and outside without no back out reasons. Pretty descent on me. Brittany was imprested, she start wondering what I am going to do, ask questions.

"Just sit and enjoy okay?" I smile and start playing, and then singing...

_I'm falling in, I'm falling down__  
__I wanna begin but I don't know how__  
__To let you know, how i'm feeling_

I didn´t looked at her until this very moment. She was staring at me, and smilling like never before. I couldn´t believe that she has even bigger smile from what I saw in the hospital. She is bunch of surprises.

_And I won't let you go, now you know__  
__I've been crazy for you all this time__  
__Kept it close, always hoping__  
__With a heart on fire_

Still staring to each other's eyes, smiling.

_Hand in hand, sparkling eyes__  
__The days are bright and so are the nights__  
__Cause when I'm with you, I'm grinning__  
__Once I was through, but now I'm winning._

I was lost in her eyes and when I finished song, I heard clapping hands, a lot. Now i realized that a bunch of people come here to listen to me. I want this to be special and not to be so... PUBLIC. I put on my sunglasses again, actually I didn´t know when I put them off. Brittany came closer to me when people start asking if I am that Santana Lopez. What I am doing there, where have I been and who is the mysterious girl who I am singing to.

"This was the most beautiful and romantic thing I could possibly remember, but what are these people talking about?" she was still smiling, no clue what is going on.

"We must really go but I´ll tell you in some more private place, I promise." I took her hand and runaway as fast as possible. We took a cab, and it was really quiet ride but it was better that way. I was still thinking about how I tell her that I am somebody? Somebody who is watched nonstop 24/7? I just sing her the most romantic song I know and I am really confused about my feelings to her, yeah confused like confused. I know, I would do anything for her, I want to be with her every second of my existence, I want to touch her, hold her. Sometimes it´s not enough though. With fame comes responsibility, I can´t tell my fans now, Hey I´m gay what´s up? I don´t even know what Brittany will say about all of this. Does she even like me? I guess so why would she then telling me right? So many questions and no answer are coming. What the hell. I am Santana Diabla Lopez; I can do whatever I want to.

Now we are in the hospital again, meanwhile in cab Quinn already cold me what the fuck I was doing out of hospital in the damn park. I told her- " I will explain everything later", when she comes to visit me tomorrow.

"Brittany I really want to tell you everything, explain this mess." I raise my hand and gesticulate with them then I stopped because she was looking at me like on idiot.

„Hmm you like me don´t you?" she raise one eyebrow, she is so damn cute. And with that soft and playful smile on her face, no one would resist.

"Yeah I do, a lot. I know, we know each other like a week but, it´s for me like forever." I said it. I knew I can do it.

"I know it´s a short time, but... I like you too, and a lot too, and I think you can soon meet my roommate." What the hell? I spill here my heart and she start talking about some roommate?

"What are you talking about Britt?"She don´t even care about other people there obviously. She won´t ask at all? That´s strange...

"Clearly about lord Tubbington, what did you thought?" Lord Tubbington? Omg hers cat, right! Okay Santana easy, breath.


	4. Black out

**-I am so sorry but this is short. I don´t have really an ideas right now so I am trying. I kind of know now, how it will continues. I promise next chapter will be longer. Thanks for following and everything. Maybe few rewievs with your ideas would be great! Thanks.**

„Never mind"you gasp and looked at her with thinking eyes. Is this meeting important to her? Should I feel honoured? I have no idea. When I look into these beautiful blue eyes, I can´t think about anything else then her. When I talk to her, or when I am just in hers presence, I have butterflies in my stomach and I feel so special and happy. _I think I´m fallin in love with her..._I shook my head when this idea came. I have never been in love. Not once, so I can´t really know how it feels. Maybe this new _thing, _is just temporarily.I don´t know, my head starts hurting and out of nowhere I blackout again.

"Santana, can you hear me? Santana! Wake up." I heard Brittany yelling at me. I was lying on the floor, my head was exploding at this moment and I couldn´t think straight. I look at her and see tears falling from her eyes after her cheeks.

"I am okay, why are you crying?" that was stupid question, I knew that, but I wanted to know if she is really crying because she is afraid for me.

"You just out of nowhere blackout and I was scared! I am still scared that´s not normal and it´s my fault because we went out because of me and I..."

"Britt, it´s not your fault okay? Come here." I hug her tight. My head starting get better and I was in her arms. Best feeling _ever_!

After few procedures and tests i was back in my room and this time Britt was coming to visit me. They said that my brain doesn´t work quit like they wanted to and I needed to.

"You will probably die in a year." When they said it to me, I started crying. Actually I never stop. I didn´t want to see anybody except Brittany. She was sad I can tell but act normal. I felt much better with her by my side. I still don´t know what to do. I have week in hospital left and then god knows what.

Two days of total ignoring Sam, Quinn and finally Rachel came to see me. When I told them that I´m practically dyeing, their start crying. Like all of them.

"What are you going to do? There's must be something!" Quinn was always positive but now it doesn't help at all.

"I will die get over it!" in that moment it was liberating. I knew exactly what I am going to do.

"San, calm down, we know that this is hard for you. We are just trying to help you." Rachel Rachel. Always trying to be the smartest person in the world. Fuck that.

"Tomorrow I will announce it to fans and people. My parents will know it from there. I don´t really care in this moment. I also want to tell Brittany finally everything and I wanna tell her that I love her." I never said that out loud and now they are just staring at you and shaking their heads.

"You _love_ her?" Rachel was a little bit surprise. She wasn´t here from then I said I like Brittany and I guess lot of change.

"Yeah I do, she is fabulous, magnificent." She look at me, it was sad look, I saw tears on the edges of her eyes, and then she run away.

"What the fuck was that?"


	5. Love

**-Okay so here is next chapter. I think you all will liked it, It´s longer like I promise, so I hope I will see some rewievs too. That´s all I wanted, Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

I was sitting on my bed in the hospital room. I have got some medications, who should stop my black outs and that´s a really good thing I guess. Today I´ve decided to tell everything Brittany. I don´t wanna lie to her anymore, and after what my friends told me like hour ago, it was enough. They told me after Rachel left that I shouldn´t tell it Brittany. I should forget about her. I kicked them out and told them I don´t want to see them if they will be talking like this. I finally met someone special and important to me and in the very beginning they were supporting me so I didn´t know what changes their minds. Nobody will disapproving my decisions and definitely not people who always support me. And like this was not enough, Rachel was really weird. I don´t get it. We are friends like soooo looong and now she doesn´t stand behind me? That one hurt.

I was walking a little slowly; my head was still spinning a bit so I have time. Brittany was sitting on her bed, and read some magazines. When she saw me, she didn´t smile. Just look and stare. I can tell she was thinking.

"Hey BrittBritt how are you?" I must start with easy things before I spill it out everything. I´m so afraid, what if she doesn´t want to be with me anymore when I tell her I am famous? Or if she really like me, like I her? Like I _love_ her? From first day I saw her, I have in my head so many questions.

"You told me you sing in a bars or clubs." She was frowning. I have never seen her like this. She knew who I am. She must read it in these stupid magazines! How could I forget about them?

"I will explain everything to you I promise." She was looking at me like a stranger.

"How can I trust you? Why were you lying to me? I believed you!" this was the time I must tell her from my side of story. She will listen-I hope.

"Because I was afraid, they write so many bad things about me and when you came to my life, it was the best damn thing and I couldn´t tell you. I want a friendship with you and then I was so afraid and everything." Okay I start maybe crying, from this all I was sensitive and kind of a wreck. I don´t want to lose her. Not at all. I want to be with her, touch her, kiss her. I want to wake up every morning next to her. Tomorrow I tell everybody about my dying thing and then I tell them I love Brittany.

"Brittany I want to tell you something important. I want to tell you a long time." I get a lot of oxygen into my lungs and continue. "When I first saw you, my heart start beating a thousand times faster, when you first smile on me, my heart melted. When you cry, my heart fall apart and if I must survive another day without you? I would die on the place. I love you Brittany. After this short while I can´t imagine my life without you." And then I realise a big sight of desperation. I don´t have anything else here. Everything I was worried about is out. She knew who I am, or better who I was before.

"I have never heard anything like this. I-I love you too San."

"Say it again." I came closer to her. She stands up too.

"I-Love-YOU" and she kiss me. First softly, and then more playful and passionately. Her lips were touching mine. I felt heat of her body so close to mine. She lean her hands on my waist and then move them lower and lower. I do the same and it feels so good. Touching her was like the god´s present. She is everything I have ever wanted, but finds it just now.

After breaking our kiss we were smiling on each other like some freaks but I didn´t mind. My all body filed happiness and that was major right now.

"So what are you thinking about me? I know it will be hard when paparazzi and everything but I will do anything for you." I just don´t want to lose her. I think I could give up everything for her.

"Hmm you are good kisser. It can work." She was smiling and blinking at me. Of course I am. I was popular at high school and I am kind of popular right now too, so I have few people to teach me. I won´t tell her that, obviously.

"I want to tell the public that I am dying, and I love you. Can you handle that, or you will be my dirty little secret?" I kiss her again when she sit and put me into her lap. I like that. I like how can she handle things and in the moment be happier than ever.

"I must think about that, but please don´t talk like this. It hurt. I´m sad little panda about it." She made sad face on me. I touch her lips and pull corners of her lips up. She starts laughing and scolds me for my skittishness in this subject.

"I am sorry. I need to deal with this too, you know, I´m really scared but now, my mind can´t think of anything just you. You are like my personal angel." And that´s true. When I see her, I immediately feel better, healthier, and happier. Just like somebody snaps their fingers.

"Okay, so now, I need to meet finally your friends and then you will meet definitely Lord Tubbington," She made a shy smile. "And then, we can talk about how it wills works. We will be together, I know that from the first moment you came into my room, but I don´t want to hurt you carrier and all of that." She is so carrying, in every situation we found ourselves, she is the one with cold head.

"So tomorrow, I tell about mine disease, and then I call my friends to come here. For two days from now, we can go visit your place; I hope you call some of your friends that you are finally okay too." She nods on my idea and smile. It´s not happy smile at all but I can´t push her. I want her to tell my by herself.


	6. Meeting

This morning was really weird for me. When my eyes open, I couldn´t think about anything but how hard this would be. On the other hand, my love was reciprocated. I don´t know how to describe my happiness in this very moment. Still lot of things must happen and in the end, I get the girl no matter what.

"Hey sleepyhead, are you ready for today?" came Quinn into my room with a worried smile. right behind her back was going Sam, but I didn´t saw Rachel anywhere. I hope she will be here to support me. I was staring on my two friends without the word when they start speaking.

"Rachel couldn´t come. She doesn´t feel very well-"this lame stories can tell someone who is dumb but not me.

"Stop with that trouty mouth" I interrupt Sam when they talking about how Rachel is sick."I don´t believe a word you just said. Rachel was weird past two-three weeks from when I am in hospital so tell me what´s really goin´ on." Both stare at me like I just said the biggest secret in the world.

"This should Rachel tellin´ you." Say Quinn, with a polite smile but worried eyes. I was always wondering where I found such a good friends. Of course now, I am paying them but in our early years was everything different. We met a year after my graduating. We all were drunk and strangers but there were a spark and we like each other from the start. Honestly? It was fucking weird be best friends from the beginning. Quinn is so sweet and so cute and innocent, Sam is this blondie guy with HUGE lips and Rachel, well, sometimes I want to just sing duet with her. She is very talented and she can act and she is sweet too and spectacular. We are like fantastic four. Every one of us is special in his own way and the others love him because of that.

"What is fucking going on with you all?"

"What is with us? You are all out because this girl about by the way you don´t know anything! Rachel is been here for you every minute you needed her and now, you don´t care anymore." Quinn just exploded. I was pretty much speechless. She put her hand on her mouth and was staring on me and then on Sam, flipping looks. I had no idea what is going on.

"What is with Rachel?"

"She is at home crying her eyes out because you love other girl. I honestly don´t know Suny what is wrong with you. It´s just... this is not you anymore." And this part broke my heart. Hear information like this, from Sam. Fuck I must concentrate on my speech front of press. I started standing from my hospital bed when Sam spoke again.

"Ehmm I totally forgot about to say that you are coming to a night show today. There you can say what you have on heart. And I ... We, stand behind you whatever happens. If you love her, we must accept that." He shrugs his shoulders and stand there with blink face. I was staring at him and he totally ignored me. Quinn on the other hand was watching me, which was little creepy.

"I don´t know if I wanted to go there. You know, I´m still in the hospital though." When I feel nervous, I need to start feel safer. I _need _to hear everything is gonna be better. However, these two are quite like never.

"Knock, knock princess, I got you some-"I saw Brittany and my whole world start be better in the moment. She brings a light to my room. Her cheeks turn red when she saw Quinn and Sam in here.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea you were here. I don´t want to interrupt or anything." She went back to the door.

"Hey, come here. Good morning by the way." I just couldn´t be happier near her.

"Are you sure?" I nod with a polite smile and my face.

"I make this quick so Brittany, this is Quinn and Sam. Sam, Quinn, this is the one and only Brittany S. Pierce." They shake their hands, exchange few smiles and polite words. It was awkward actually. They are not happy for me or what?

"_Brittbritt _I am coming on TV tonight." Sometimes I get overexcited but now, I just want support. I am smiling my cheeks out. And her eyes are glowing but are little what, sad? I don´t want her to be sad.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no I just, it´s nothing." She little smiles and shrugs her shoulder.

"Okay we should leave you two alone, so Brittany nice to meetin´ you, San please, pack your things and call us when you get ready. We pick you and drive you home in time." Sam smiles take Quinn for hand and walk to the door." We will talk soon. Bye Brittany." They walk through the door and leave me and her alone.

"Pack your things?"I didn´t realize that Brittany is staring at me. She has a terrified look on her face.

"Yeah I am going to be release today, I have got medication and I have to come here once in month for control. "

"You didn´t told me! You are going to leave me? By the way your friends hate me." I stand up, come close to her that our noses were touching each other and kiss her. When our lips touched, whole world stops for a while and there was just me and this incredible, beautiful smart girl. Here in my arms.

"I am right here, for you. I never leave you okay? Don´t you dare said that again. I love you, I can´t stand a minute without you. You must be here a four days right?" she nod."So I come here every day. I must come back to work soon, but you can call me, text me, no matter what. And _by the way _they are so weird in past couple of days. Ignore them. They going to love you as much as I do." We were looking to each other's eyes not once break the bond. It´s our little, silent conversation, about how much we love each other.

"I love you too, very much. I´m sorry, so sorry but I am scared. I don´t want you to leave me ever."


End file.
